THE FINAL BATTLE part 1
by TMNT-flicks
Summary: YOU WILL LOVE THIS STORY. PART ONE DOES NOT HAVE ALOT OF ACTION BUT PART2 WILL BE REAL KOOL!!!!PLESE LEAVE A REVIEW!! THE STORY IS ABOUT THE LAST FIGHT THE NINJA TURTLES WILL EVER HAVE!!


THE FINAL BATTLE PART 1  
  
"OOW My Head" said Mikey in a achey voice. Mikey had just woke up. Still on the floor were he had fallen off his bed, he   
  
manage to get up. The rest of the turtles were sleeping when he had woken up. Mikey checked each of his brothers to make sure  
  
they were all sleeping. He also checked his master Splinter. They were all sleeping. Dreaming away. He wasn't suprised. It   
  
was 1 o'clock in the morning, and he would be doing the same if he had not fallen. "What should I do now he said to him   
  
self".  
  
Mikey thought to him self for the longest time, then had a idea. Mikey walked up to his jacket and grabed. A few minutes  
  
later he was out of the sewers and in New York City. He had walked a long time just going back and forth in the mall. He had  
  
bought him self a ice cream. "I AM SO FREAKEN BOARD"!. Mikey had left the mall and was walking down a old street that street  
  
people use to hang out. Mikey was sad in a away becouse he and his brothers had clean up all trash and dirt in New York.  
  
They had even beaten the foot. They took care of the foot five years ago. Yup that's right there were no more crap to clean  
  
up.  
  
And in away Mikey was sad. There was no reason for him and his brothers to be on this earth. Still walking he heard   
  
something. Not knowing what it was he pulled out his weapon. The sound seemed to surround him. Then suddenly from no were  
  
something grabbed him. Meanwhile at the sewer the turtles had woken up. They had not notice that Mikey was gone.  
  
"Bring on" said Raph spining his sies all over the place. "You got your self a deal" said Don spining his staff. They both  
  
started to fight. Don hit Raph in leg. Raph soon tripped over it. Raph could not take this, he jumped to his feet and stroke  
  
Don in the back. Don flew off his feet and hit the wall. Leonardo was up making breakfeast. As he was doing so he thought  
  
about Mikey.  
  
"All Man"! said Leo in a frightened voice. "Were in the world is Mikey". "Guys"!, "Guys"! said Leo. "Have any of you seen   
  
Mikey". Raph turned from what he had been doing. He was on top of Don. Don diden't look up. He was to busy tring to get   
  
Raph off him. Raph looked at him as if he did not know what he was talking about. "No" said Raph. "I have not seen him any  
  
were". "He's probaly out getting a pizza" said Don, knocking Raph off him. "You know him, pizza,pizza,pizza that's all he  
  
thinks about". Well we need to find him before Master Spinter wakes up.  
  
Five hours later they had return. They were all very tried. There was no sign of Mikey any were. They had checked every were.  
  
All the stores. They talked to people, and even checked the pizza place! There was not one sign, not even one. As they all   
  
sat down they put on the T.V. As the tutrles watched the T.V. Don sat up and went to see if Splinter had woken up yet.  
  
"OOWW MY GOD"!! said Don in a tremeling voice. Master Splinter room was all totaled. There was glass on the floor and his  
  
bed all broken. "HOW COULD THIS BE" he said. "LEO, RAPH, GET YOUR SELF OVER HERE NOW" said Don still tremeling from what he  
  
had saw. "What do you want" said Raph still watching the T.V. screen.  
  
"GET OVER HERE NOW" said Don, shouting this time. "Ok,Ok," said Raph getting up from the T.V screen. Leo followed raph to  
  
Splinters room.  
  
"This can't be...be...right"!! said Raph. "No one could have done this"!. "We cleaned all the bad guys in this city a long time ago"!!  
  
said Leo. "Wate a sec" said Don. "Look there is a note on the wall" said Don as he walked up to the wall pulling the note off the   
  
wall. Don looked at the note .....  
  
DEAR, TURLES  
  
  
  
YOU SEE THAT TWO OF YOUR CREW ARE GONE.  
  
WELL SOON I WILL BE TAKING YOU ALL DOWN  
  
LITTLE, BY LITTLE. THEN ONE OF YOU WILL  
  
HAVE TO MAKE A CHOICE. IF ANY OF YOU WANT  
  
TO SEE MIKEY OR SPLINTER AGAIN YOU WILL  
  
MEET ME AT THE OLD HOUSE BY THE LAKE. I   
  
SWEAR THAT THIS WILL BE THE BIGGEST BATTLE   
  
OF YOUR CRAPPY LIFE'S. THIS IS THE END.   
  
HAHAHAHAAHA!!HAHAAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
  
  
FROM, SHREDDER  
  
"This can't be" said Raph. "We killed SHREDDER years ago"!! "I don't care why he is alive, right now we have to think how to get Master Splinter, and Mikey out of there"!!!! said Don. Leo did not say much the time they were thinking how to get Splinter, and Mikey out of there, but you could tell he was sad by the look on his face. He had little tear drops in his eyes, but he tried not to show it. About a hour of thinking what to do, they had a plan. "Are We All Ready For This" said Don. "TURTLE POWER"!!!!!!! they said at once. What they did not know was this was going to be the must bloodest battles ever!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUE;  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HEY TURTLE FANS! HOW ARE YOU DOING. LOOK I WOULD LIKE IT VERY MUCH IF READ MY FANFICTION. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING IT. THE FIRST PART OF IT IS KINDA BORING, BUT THE SECOND PART WILL BE ALOT BETTER. I HOPE TO MAKE IT SO KOOL IT WILL BLOW YOUR BRIAN OUT. AND SOME OF YOU WILL NOT LIKE MY FANFICTION AND THAT IS OKAY, BECOUSE ALOT O PEOPLE LIKE IT. WHAT I AM TRYING TO DO IS MAKE THE LAST PART OF TURTLES. I thinks I will make three parts, I am not sure. I will make other fanfiction, I just wanted to see how it would do to put the last part of Turtles on Fanfiction----------So enjoy!!!! 


End file.
